The Heat
by palomarealls
Summary: Things heat up in a NYC apartment for Kevin and Connor. Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

It was hot. Too hot. Connor kicked the sweat dampened light cloth of the sheet fully off his body. You would think after two years spent in the African heat that the summer heat that collected in the bedroom of their fifth floor NYC walkup would be nothing. You would think wrong. Connor wasn't sure he would be able to handle this for another two days while waiting for the new air conditioner to be delivered. As this thought crossed his mind he looked over at the sleeping man on the other side of his bed and his lips turned up into a soft smile.

Kevin was still asleep. His hair damp with sweat and cheeks pink from the heat but still he had the sheet pulled all the way up under his chin, the way he always did. Connor pulled on the sheet slowly, trying not to wake Kevin. He pulled a bit more revealing one tanned and muscular shoulder. He tugged some more and brought the sheet all the way down to Kevin's waist. He sat back to admire the view.

Kevin was undeniably beautiful. He was the kind of guy that everybody noticed. Guys, girls, gay, straight – it just didn't seem to matter. More often than not Kevin looked like he had just stepped out of a photo shoot. His hair was always perfect, just the way Kevin liked it. Unless of course Connor had his hands tangled in it tugging just hard enough to make him moan, also just the way Kevin liked it. Connor smiled at the thought.

Connor gripped the sheet again and slowly, slowly pulled it down. Still sleeping, Kevin's hands searched for the sheet which was now out of his reach. His hands slowed and finally came to rest on his stomach just above the waistband of his dark gray boxer briefs. Connor loved Kevin's hands. They were so big and strong but also so soft and gentle. Hands that could quickly and painlessly remove one of the constant splinters Connor seemed to get from the railing by the stairs. Hands that could undo a belt or a button faster than the speed of light. Hands that easily pinned Connor to the wall or the bed with little effort. Connor's breath deepened at the thought and he squirmed a little on the mattress.

Connor decided to have a little fun with his sleeping boyfriend. He leaned forward and placed the softest of kisses on Kevin's thigh. No response. He leaned forward and kissed again with an open mouth. Kevin stirred just the teensiest bit. Connor smiled and then ran his tongue out over his lip and up Kevin's thigh. A soft moan escaped Kevin's lips. He moved up a bit farther and sent a puff of hot breath directly onto Kevin's cloth covered, and also still sleeping, cock. Kevin moaned again and moved his hips up toward the heat. Connor could see that Kevin was beginning to get hard although he was still sleeping. He then ran his tongue along the outline of Kevin's hardening length through the soft cloth. Kevin quietly groaned out, "Con…" as his hand slid slowly down between his legs and then back up to his waistband. Still he slept. Connor slid his hand up Kevin's thigh, over his cock and down his other thigh. Kevin's breathing became heavier. Up his thigh again only this time Connor let his hand slip into the leg of Kevin's boxer brief's and wrapped his hand loosely around Kevin's hot cock. Kevin's hips moved in a small circle pushing upwards into Connor's hand. Connor grinned. Kevin's voice, low and lust filled, "Oh Steve…we shouldn't. What about Connor?" The small smile disappeared from Connor's face as he lifted his head to look at his sleeping boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin's eyes were still closed. His cheeks still pink. His lips slightly parted as a soft groan escaped. Connor watched as one of Kevin's hands, one of his lovely hands, crept down below the waistband of his boxer briefs cupping his hard-on. Connor watched in disbelief as Kevin rubbed himself and moaned out, "Oh Steve…right there." Connor sat, staring at his boyfriend's face while he moaned another man's name. He was so stunned he couldn't even move. He wasn't even sure he was breathing any longer.

What the hell? What should he do? Wake Kevin up and pretend it hadn't happened? Wake him and launch into a jealous tirade? Let him sleep and continue to enjoy his dream? As Connor frantically tried to make a decision Kevin's eyes popped open and he began to laugh. Connor felt his face heat up and he knew from frequent experience it was bright red. "You are _such_ an ass!" He reached over and whacked Kevin's arm.

Kevin continued to giggle, "Oh Con, I'm sorry but that was priceless."

Connor stood up and looked down at his laughing, sweaty, gorgeous and still obviously turned on boyfriend, "Priceless. I think that is just what I will be today _Price_-less."

Kevin reached out and grabbed his wrist, "Don't go. I'm sorry. It was just a joke. Let me make it up to you."

"I don't know Kevin. That was pretty mean. I'm not sure you can make it up to me," he looked Kevin up and down his eyes lingering on the straining briefs for a moment before moving back to stare directly into Kevin's eyes. "I'm just not sure you are up for it." He knew Kevin could never turn down a challenge. He turned so Kevin couldn't see the smile he was trying to will away – he intended on milking this for as long as possible.

Kevin jumped up and ran his hand through his sweaty hair. He knew he had fucked up this time. The heat made Connor cranky, and a cranky Connor could quickly turn into a pissed off Connor. It didn't happen very often but when it did – well, just suffice it to say a pissed off Connor was no fun for anyone – especially Kevin.

"Okay. Okay. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll go out and pick up some breakfast. How about something from Amy's?" Connor loved Amy's – he loved the scones. And muffins. And the cheese biscuits. And the sticky buns…Kevin would get one of each, and some cupcakes for later – that along with an iced coffee would certainly redeem him.

When he got back home Connor was freshly showered, sitting in just his boxers directly in front of the fan. As Kevin leaned in for a kiss Connor moved away. "So what did you get?" He must be more upset than Kevin thought. Kevin put the pink bakery box in front of Connor with a grand gesture and a bow. "Some sweets for my sweet."

Connor rolled his eyes for Kevin to see and quickly turned away so that Kevin wouldn't see his smile. "Whatever." He opened the box as if he really didn't care and pulled out a double chocolate with cream cheese muffin – his absolute favorite. Kevin had gotten all of his favorites. He wanted to ooh and ahh over the box filled with all of this carbalicious goodness but he wasn't going to let Kevin off that easy. He wanted to see what other surprises Kevin might come up with to try to get out of the "doghouse" so to speak.

The rest of the morning was quiet. No, not quiet. Almost silent really. Kevin creating a presentation for work and Connor going over some sides for auditions. The morning was only quiet because Connor refused to speak to Kevin in actual sentences – he nodded, mmhhhmm'ed and shook his head but that was all. Kevin thinking it was because he was too angry to speak but Connor knowing if he spoke he was going to have to give up his power position and he was definitely going to hold onto his power. At least until after lunch.

"Hey Con? I was thinking of running out to grab some lunch for us? Wanna come?"

"Lunch would be great but I have some things I have to do here, can't you just go?"

Kevin sighed dejectedly as he picked up his wallet and keys from the side table by the door. He was surprised that Connor had taken his joke so seriously. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked out the door. It was a nervous tick of his. Connor noticed and immediately felt bad for not letting Kevin off the hook earlier.

Kevin had no idea where he was going. He wanted to get something special for lunch. Something Connor would swoon over. Then he knew – he was brilliant! He headed to the Shake Shack. Connor didn't let himself have Shake Shack very often but when he did he treated it like an orgasmic experience. Every bite yielded a some sort of vocalization. He would make an attempt at words: a "yum", "mmmm", "ohmygod", "", or he would just moan and groan and lick his lips and fingers. It was a win-win situation, Connor loved the Shake Shack and Kevin loved Connor (and although he would roll his eyes when Connor was mooning over his food he secretly loved it, and if he were totally honest, it kind of turned him on).

Kevin ordered the most decadent things on the menu: 2 Shack Stacks, cheese fries, a Fair Shake and a Great White Way Concrete. As he was heading out the door with their food he noticed the sky turning dark. _**Finally**_. Finally, the thunderstorms they had been promising for days were really coming. A good hard rain would cool things down a bit. And they both loved to watch the storms roll in from the fire escape. He knew everything was going to be fine.

As he heard Kevin's keys jingle in the door Connor hid behind the bedroom door.

"Lunch has arrived!" Kevin called out. No answer.

"Hey? Connor?" No reply.

Kevin walked through the apartment quickly and put the food on the table. "Con, are you here?" Still nothing. He wasn't on the fire escape, or in the kitchen, or the bathroom. Maybe he was napping – the food had taken a while. He opened the bedroom door and whispered, "Con? You in here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin waited. The only answer he received was a loud boom of thunder and the instantaneous sound of heavy rain slapping the windows and bombarding the fire escape. He moved over to the window by the bed and opened the shade to get a better view of the storm. He was worried about Connor, hoping he wasn't stuck out in the rain. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call him when he felt arms wrap around his waist and the familiar feeling of Connor pressed against his back.

He leaned back into Connor and let out a long, ragged breath. He hadn't realized how anxious and tense he actually was until he began to relax and let himself be surrounded by Connor's warmth. "Con, I'm sorry. You know I would never, never –". His words were cut off as Connor's hand quickly covered his mouth.

"I know, I know." Connor said, hand still covering Kevin's mouth tightly. Kevin's head dropped back onto Connor's shoulder and Connor took the opportunity to run his tongue along the line of Kevin's neck up to his ear. "That was just mean though, and now you have to make it up to me for real," he growled into Kevin's ear.

**Author's Note – Thanks for hanging in there with me while I try to bring this story to a satisfying conclusion for all us (Kevin and Connor included). Since I have been having such a hard time deciding how to end it, tomorrow I will post two different, and hopefully equally satisfying endings, for you to choose between.**

**Sorry for being a tease! Or am I?**


End file.
